


bare necessities.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [21]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Filming of Help!, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "(1965/help! era) i have a request thats kinda cute depending on your view. the reader is feeding john pot brownies and they get stoned together and the reader rubs his belly and they cuddle. not like bloatedbeatles feeding but like cute shit. y’know"





	bare necessities.

Silence filled the room as you laid on your back on the plush carpet of your boyfriend’s band’s holiday villa in the Bahamas. You were alone, waiting for him to get back from today’s filming and the house was at a comfortable quiet. The terrace door stood wide open as you felt the cool wind on this hot Atlantic day and heard the singing of the exotic birds.

Throughout the villa were the delicate smell of chocolate and pastries as you had spent the day baking as you had wanted to surprise and reward John for his hard work on the film. And on his downtime from filming; he had even had time to find for songwriting and composing of which you felt very proud.

The brownies were cooling and you just relaxed on the floor as you stared up at the wooden ceiling as you waited for John to get back. It should be soon, and he should be alone. You knew that the other Beatles had plans in town and had given you and your boyfriend the house for yourself.

“Forward, upward, onward, together,” you repeated quietly to yourself as you beat a gentle rhythm on your exposed stomach as you waited and waited. You could read, but so had you done all day when you hadn’t been sleeping or relaxing on the beach so you really just didn’t have the focus for it any longer. Especially because John should be home soon!

You heard a knocking and leaned back your head against the floor to see behind you. It was John, who stood in looking over and down at you with his shades on. You didn’t bother moving and only shot him a great big smile and a “hello!” with a lazy wave above your head.

He chuckled as he stepped closer to you. He soon came to a halt next to you and crouched down to poke you on the nose and then your forehead; causing you to crunch up your nose and shut your eyes with a giggle as his hand moved over your face. “What’re ye doing on the floor?” He finally asked you and you opened your eyes immediately with a laugh.

“Waiting for you, silly!”

You sat up and was greeted with a soft kiss and a hand on your neck. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered and pulled away to look at you with a content smile. You lightly pecked his cheek and were helped up from the floor.

“Now,” he clapped his hands together and theatrically sniffed the air, “what’s that smelling so good?”

“Oh!” You had almost forgotten about the brownies! You grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen and presented the small cakes proudly to him with a small ‘tada’.

He laughed and bent down to take in a big whiff of their delicious. He snapped back up with widen eyes and looked at you with a large grin on his face. “They’re edibles!” And you nodded feverishly to confirm his excited statement.

“How’d you- how’d you know to make these?” He asked as he turned back to you, the grin still painted on his face though he raised a brow at you. “I know things!” You laughed but decided to explain anyhow, “Pattie thought me once when I visited her while you guys were on tour.”

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you both looked down at the small chocolate desserts. “Can we eat them now?” He asked and you nodded but you quickly added, “not all of them at once though!” and turned around to grab a plate from a cabinet under the table the brownies rested on.

“Can you get some glasses and milk?” You added as you placed a few brownies on the ceramic plate. You hurried into the living room with much excitement and you placed the plate on the sofa table and looked out the window to a beautiful ocean view as you waited for John to follow you into the room.

It didn’t take long before you flobbed down unto the couch with John’s hands on your hips as you laughed at the rush the fall gave you.

John leaned forward to grab a brownie but you pushed him back into the wonderfully soft couch while insisting that you should feed him. He giggled as he watched you fumbled up from the couch, already high just from the excitement, and you poked him on his nose as you returned with brownie in hand.

“Open up, love,” you smiled as your hand neared his mouth with the soft and still warm brownie. Before he could bite into it; you pushed the entire of it into his mouth with an excited yell as he, with a short coughed, at it all as he lightly pushed you.

He swallowed down a big gulp of milk and looked over at you with a satisfied grin. “Any good?” You asked, anxious for his opinion on your first time baking. He nodded and kissed you gently on the lips. He tasted like dark chocolate. “Delicious,” he mumbled as he drew back from the kiss, “the brownie too.”

You giggled and reach out for a brownie of your own. Which he quickly snatched from your hands as he announced it was his turn. You clapped on your thighs excitedly as you faced him and waiting for your boyfriend to feed you. And you quickly found out he was right; it was delicious!

The next hour quickly rushed by as you feed each other the edibles and not before long their effects hit you and now in a soft, comfortable, haze you both sat against the couch on the floor. John laid with his head in your lap and you were petting his hair at a slow pace as your other hand rested on his warm stomach. It was serene and served as a much-needed break from the busy days of filming that had been and would soon follow.

**Author's Note:**

> listened to early Bob Dylan albums while writing it just to really cement the ~mood~


End file.
